But I set fire to the rain
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Loki y Tony han empezado su plan y van a contar con una persona que los ayudará en el camino. Bucky y Steve no sabrán lo que les cayó encima...


Loki jadeó, cayendo hacia atrás en la cama, su cuerpo arqueándose hermosamente mientras Tony embestía dentro de él con fuerza y profundidad, aumentando el placer de ambos. Tony lo miró con ojos hambrientos, deleitándose en la curva de su cuello, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, el brillo de sudor en su pecho. ¿Cómo era Rogers capaz de desperdiciar todo esto? Tony afianzó su mano en su cadera y puso su otra mano en su erección, masturbándolo al mismo tiempo que sus penetraciones. Loki dejó salir un ronco sonido y se corrió, cerrándose alrededor de Tony que solo logró embestir dos veces más antes de correrse en el caliente interior de Loki. Ambos cayeron en la cama, sudados y satisfechos.

-Déjame decirte que esta es la mejor manera de crear un plan...-jadeó Tony, saliendo con cuidado del moreno. Loki soltó una pequeña risa y se giró hacia él, pasando una mano por el arc reactor, admirando su brillo azulado.

-Gracias por ayudarme-murmuró en voz baja, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Tony tomó su barbilla y lo atrajo para un beso luego se apartó con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Crees que dejaría pasar la oportunidad de crear un poco de caos? ¡No-ooo!-Loki se rio de nuevo y apoyó su frente en su clavícula.

-Debería de alistarme para irme, le dije que llegaría en la mañana-Tony se sentía reacio a dejarlo ir, no sabía exactamente que había sucedido con Rogers pero no quería que Loki estuviera a su alrededor.

-¿Qué te parece uno en la ducha?-dijo, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Loki volvió a reírse, mirándolo con un brillo malicioso.

-El que llega último, tiene que poner el culo-dijo con rapidez, corriendo fuera de la cama.

-¡Hey, eso es trampa!-gritó Tony, corriendo tras él.

* * *

Loki salió del penthouse de Tony y entró en el elevador, presionando el botón del estacionamiento. Su buen humor se iba diluyendo a medida que se iba a alejando de Tony, el odio que sintió ayer empezaba a flamear con más fuerza, las imágenes de su esposo y su amigo volviendo a su mente, quemando todo los buenos sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por los dos. Loki siempre había sospechado que había más historia de lo que Steve le había contado, Bucky había estado tenso alrededor de él los primeros días pero después se suavizó, Loki creyó que realmente eran amigos. Tal vez empezó a llevarse bien porque le tenía pena, porque su esposo se lo follaba a él y a Loki lo tenía en la oscuridad. Loki apretó los puños con fuerza, deben de haber pensado que era un imbécil por creer en todo lo que le decían, las excusas de los trabajos, de los proyectos, siempre creyendo en él porque, si Loki tenía que trabajar hasta tarde a veces ¿por qué Steve no? Y había confiado en Bucky también, pensando como un idiota "Oh, Steve está trabajando con Bucky, estoy seguro que él se asegurará que coma algo", se sentía tan furioso consigo mismo por haber ignorado todas las señales. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Loki salió, caminando hacia el carro que Tony le había prestado. Se quedó parado de repente cuando vio la figura de Sharon Carter apoyada contra el capó. La rubia se alzó y caminó hacia él, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos verdosos.

-Lo sabes ¿verdad?-preguntó y Loki supo que ella sabía lo que sucedía entre su esposo y su amigo desde hace tiempo.

-¿Tú lo sabías?-ella ladeó la cabeza, desviando la mirada.

-Me enteré hace unos meses. Pasaba por la oficina para saludar... no estaban siendo exactamente callados-musitó, Loki no podía creer la desfachatez de esos dos hombres-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Vengarme-replicó instantáneamente, Sharon lo miró unos segundos luego asintió.

-Quiero ayudarte-Loki se sorprendió pero después lo entendió al mirarla bien. Sharon Carter era una agente de SHIELD de operaciones, era fuerte, inteligente, astuta, Loki había estado tan feliz por Bucky cuando se emparejó con ella. Pero Loki podía notarlo, que a pesar del exterior calmado que Sharon mostraba, se sentía profundamente herida en el interior, le había dado su confianza a dos hombres que la habían traicionado, justo como a él.

-Bienvenida al equipo-dijo él y ella enarcó una ceja.

-¿Stark también está dentro?-preguntó y Loki asintió, Sharon pasó su mirada sobre él y sonrió de lado.

-Debí de haber pensado en eso también-dijo, Loki se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente quería devolverle un poco de lo que hizo aunque no pueda saberlo por ahora-replicó con calma, caminando hacia el carro y abriendo la puerta-¿Vienes?-Sharon sonrió y entró a su lado.

* * *

Loki llegó a su casa y dejó las llaves del auto en la mesita, Sharon y él habían dado una vuelta mientras él le contaba lo que planeaba, ella también se había sumado, proponiendo cosas, ayudando a pulir aún más el plan. Tony había estado hablando con ellos por teléfono, conectado a través de Jarvis con el carro, aprobó a Sharon inmediatamente, si Loki la quería dentro, ella estaría dentro. Steve salió de la cocina en ese momento y Loki nunca odió esa sonrisa brillante tanto como ahora.

-Por fin llegas-saludó con calidez, dándole un beso en la mejilla, Loki contuvo el impulso de limpiarse el lugar y le dio una sonrisa falsa.

-Lo lamento, mucho que hacer-se excusó, caminando hacia el cuarto. Steve asintió y enredó sus brazos en su cintura, ignorando la manera en que el cuerpo bajo él se tensó.

-¿Quieres que te prepare un baño y te ayude a relajarte?-preguntó el rubio con suavidad, besando un lado de su cuello. Loki se escapó con rapidez de sus brazos, nauseabundo al pensar que tal vez en algún momento tuvo a Bucky de esa misma manera, usando esa misma técnica en él.

-Estoy cansado, Steve, solo quiero dormir-dijo dándole la espalda, cogió su pijama y se metió en el baño. Steve se quedó mirando tras él, confundido por un momento pero decidió mejor dejarlo descansar, tal vez había estado trabajando toda la noche en arreglar ese proyecto que dijo.

* * *

La Expo-Stark era uno de los más grandes eventos tecnológicos dónde Anthony daba a conocer las nuevas creaciones de sus científicos y de él mismo, Steve sabía que esta exposición era más importante que las otras porque Loki había estado trabajando sin parar, apenas y había podido verlo en el siguiente mes, eso que vivían juntos. Todos estaban vestidos de gala, varios de las creaciones ya se habían presentando, dejando admirados a todos. Steve estaba junto con Pepper, Natasha y Bucky cuando las luces se apagaron, la gente estaba confundida sin saber que estaba pasando hasta que una luz se encendió en el escenario, mostrando a Loki que salía de la plataforma del suelo.

-¡Asistentes del Expo-Stark, vamos a presentarles el invento más magnífico de toda la exposición! Creado por el mismísimo Anthony Stark, aplaudan por... ¡IRON MAN!-gritó y el traje de metal entró a través del techo, cayendo justo en el centro del escenario. Mambo n°5 empezó a sonar, juegos artificiales y bailarinas salieron, causando la sorpresa y admiración de los presentes. Pepper golpeó su rostro con su palma, sabía que Tony haría eso eventualmente. Natasha, Steve y Bucky se habían quedado con la boca abierta, Tony había inventado un robot increíblemente funcional. Loki y Sharon estaban parados a un lado del escenario, disfrutando el show. Iron Man se giró hacia él y tomó su mano, haciéndolo dar una vuelta y atrayéndolo contra el cuerpo de metal, haciéndolo bailar al mismo ritmo que la música, Loki se rio y le siguió el juego, mordiéndose levemente el labio para no reírse de nuevo. Steve apretó la copa entre sus manos inconscientemente. Iron Man dejó a Loki y tomó a Sharon en la siguiente, la rubia dejó caer por un momento su rostro serio y disfrutó tontear con el tipo. Iron Man giró entonces, avanzando hacia el centro y por cada paso que daba, el traje iba desarmándose. Todos gritaron cuando vieron a Tony Stark, que saludó con una gran sonrisa. Steve frunció el ceño aún más, ¿Tony había estado bajo el traje todo el tiempo? ¿qué demonios pensaba al bailar con su esposo de esa manera? Bucky también entrecerró levemente los ojos mientras miraba al hombre.

-¿Le gustó la sorpresa?-gritó Tony y todos le aplaudieron, la música siguió sonando y la gente rodeó instantáneamente a Tony mientras este bajaba para unirse a la fiesta. Tony los ignoró a todos y puso sus brazos para que Loki y Sharon los tomaran, bajando con ellos a la fiesta y acercándose a dónde estaban sus amigos.

-Stark-dijo Steve, asintiendo con rigidez-bonito invento.

-Lo sé, solo tuve que trabajar un poquito, así de genial soy-dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que hayas presentado a Iron Man y no me lo hayas dicho-le dijo Pepper, frunciéndole el ceño.

-Oww, Pepper, no te molestes, fue un pequeño proyecto que estuve planeando con Lokes y Shari, aquí-dijo mirando a sus dos acompañantes-Tenemos que seguir nuestro recorrido ahora. Rogers, Barnes, necesitaré hablar con ustedes luego en el salón rojo, me aseguraré que alguien mande por ustedes-dijo y se marchó con sus dos acompañantes en sus brazos. Bucky y Steve se quedaron estupefactos, sin reaccionar. A Steve no le gustaba la manera en que Anthony mantenía a Loki tan cerca, sabía que el hombre había estado interesado en su esposo cuando él apareció y sabía que Loki no le había sido totalmente indiferente, Steve había pensando por un momento que tendría que enfrentarse al hombre pero después de casarse, el hombre se alejó solo y se convirtió en un buen amigo de todos ellos. Se preguntó si las cosas habían cambiado ahora.

-¿De qué crees que quiera hablar con nosotros?-preguntó en voz baja Bucky, Steve se encogió de hombros y tomó un trago de su vino blanco.

* * *

Sharon se había ido a preparar las cosas del cuarto rojo, apenas había cerrado la puerta y Tony ya tenía a Loki contra la puerta, besándolo húmedamente con fuerza, Loki gimió bajo y movió sus caderas contra él, enredando sus manos en su cabello. Tony bajó por su barbilla hacia su cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo. Loki se dejó por un momento antes de separarse.

-No puedes dejarme ninguna marca... no podemos arruinar nada ahora...-jadeó, Tony asintió levemente y volvió a besarlo solo que con más suavidad. Loki y él se separaron cuando escucharon los toques en la puerta, se acomodaron rápidamente y le abrieron a Pepper, que venía con los files que le había pedido. Los tres fueron hacia el cuarto rojo, dentro estaban Steve, Bucky, Sharon, Natasha, Clint y Bruce.

-Gracias por reunirse aquí, tengo algo que contarles-dijo Tony mientras Loki se colocaba a su lado con Pepper, ambos repartiendo los files a los presentes. "Proyecto Iron Man" se leía en la portada-El gobierno está intentando apoderarse del traje que creé y no lo puedo permitir, para esto necesito la confirmación de cinco agentes de SHIELD más dos científicos para asegurar que Iron Man no es un peligro. Los escogí a ustedes porque los conozco a todos.

-¿Qué debemos hacer exactamente, esta información parece muy completa-dijo Bruce, leyendo el file.

-Necesitamos volver a probar estos exámenes, comprobar que Iron Man no puede ser controlado, tú y Loki serán los científicos que me ayudarán y Natasha y Sharon son las mejores en lo que hacen. Rogers y Barnes son más por estrategia, el gobierno confía en SHIELD y antes muerto que entregarles Iron Man.

-Estoy dentro-dijo Clint con simplicidad, Natasha lo miró un segundo luego asintió, Bruce también se sumó.

-Se ve interesante-murmuró Bucky y unió, Steve era el que lo estaba dudando.

-¿Seguro que no es un peligro? Sé que solías crear armas antes de...-Tony se tensó y Loki le lanzó una mirada molesta a su esposo, sabe que ese era un tema que jamás debía mencionarse.

-Anthony ha dejado de crear armas, Iron Man es completamente seguro, lo ayudé a trabajar en él-dijo el moreno, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules y Steve casi retrocede ante el enojo de su esposo, Loki casi nunca se enojaba con él pero cuando lo hacía... había que temer.

-Lo siento, lo siento... Yo también estoy dentro-Tony asintió con fuerza. Los demás fueron saliendo, Loki se marchó primero conversando con Sharon, Tony y Pepper. Bucky iba a salir cuando notó que Steve se había quedado detrás.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Steve tenía su vista fija en el suelo.

-Loki está extraño... se ha mantenido alejado de mí este mes, nunca me había mirado con tanta rabia como hace un momento. Creo... creo que lo estoy perdiendo-musitó, apretando los puños, Bucky desvió su mirada. En el tiempo que había estado con Steve, había logrado comprender que el amor que Steve tenía por él era muy diferente del que sentía por Loki y sabía que si Steve perdía a uno de los dos, el rubio no lo soportaría realmente.

-Creo que ha sido el cansancio nada más, Steve, ¿has visto cuán grande es el proyecto en el que ha estado trabajando? Estoy seguro que solo es estrés, Steve, Loki volverá a ser el mismo-dijo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor, abrazándolo contra su pecho, queriendo consolarlo. Steve cerró los ojos y suspiró, esperaba realmente que fuera eso.

* * *

Loki gruñó y abrió más las piernas, dejando que Tony se acomodara mejor entre ellas y pudiera penetrarlo más profundamente. Estaban sobre su escritorio, tenían que regresar en unos minutos más la fiesta pero no había podido evitarlo.

-¡Tony!-gimió Loki sin aliento mientras se corría entre ellos. Tony escondió su rostro en su cuello y también se corrió dentro de él. Ambos estaban sin aliento y cansados.

-Me encanta trabajar contigo-Loki sonrió de lado y se apartó, dándole una sensual mirada sobre su hombro mientras se vestía. Tony lo miró con hambre, acababan de tener sexo pero aún quería más, ese hombre iba a ser su perdición. Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta los distrajo, Sharon entró con una tablet en la mano y alzó una ceja al ver su estado desordenado.

-Corbata. Camisa-dijo primero hacia Loki y luego hacia Tony. Se sentó en la silla de Tony y les sonrió-Tenemos el primer resultado-dijo y el video de Bucky y Steve empezó a mostrarse, conversando y luego abrazándose, empezaron a besarse lentamente después y salieron al poco rato.

-Perfecto, ahora que trabajarán aquí será más fácil tener pruebas contra ellos-dijo Tony con una sonrisa. Sharon y Loki se observaron, el momento del arrepentimiento ya había pasado, llevarían su venganza hasta el final y harían que ambos hombres se las pagaran todas.

Absolutamente todas.

* * *

Parte tres de la serie "It used to be love (love that has gone cold)". Sharon está ayudándolos ahora ¿Qué planearán estos tres? Saludos!


End file.
